Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for displaying eyeglasses, said device comprising a base body and a plurality of accommodating devices, which are carried by the base body and each of which is intended for accommodating a pair of eyeglasses, wherein each accommodating device comprises at least one supporting region for placing the eyeglasses thereon.
Description of Related Art
Devices that form this genre have been known for some time from the field. One example of such a device is known from the DE 10 2005 003 573 A1, to which reference is made solely for illustrative purposes.